mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Theatre Director Borroni
These subquests are completely optional. Whether or not one chooses to complete the quests will have no impact on the storyline or his/her experience of the game. Some of these quests require you to give up an item. Name: Borroni (ボローニ) Location: House of Borroni Number of Quests: 56 Overall Difficulty: Easy Chapter 1: Cinderella Quest 1 I am Borroni, a theatre director. My acting company, the "Borroni Opera", has decided to present "Cinderella" as our next play. However, we do not have enough material to make the costume for Cinderella. "Cinderella" got her name by being covered in cinders so we need tattered and ragged clothes to dress. Do you think you can bring me some? Bring a Vagabond Shirt (Grey). Reward: Wine ---- Quest 2 Thank you for all your hard work, but Cinderella's costume still needs more. In the scene where Cinderella is cleaning, I would like to put a rag or a dirty washcloth on her head. Can you bring me such a rag or other head cover? One that matches the costume you gave me the other day? Bring a Vagabond Bandana (Grey). Reward: Blazing Scroll ---- Quest 3 I'm in some trouble. The girl who was going to play Cinderella has lost her voice by practicing too much. Can you find someone who has medicine to cure her throat? It's the stuff that's sweet and sticky. Hmm, I've forgotten the name of it. If I can just have that, then her beautiful voice will return. Bring Honey. Reward: Silver ---- Quest 4 Now I need a rapier for a short scene in Cinderella. I want the real thing. Can you bring me a real rapier? It can be a simple one, nothing fancy. Bring a Rapier. Reward: Silver ---- Quest 5 Now I need a witch hat for the Fairy Godmother character in Cinderella. I want the hat to be green, rough, and old fashioned. If you find a hat that matches my picture, please bring it to me. Bring a Bayou Hat. Reward: Remedy Scroll ---- Quest 6 I would like to make glass slippers for Cinderella, but can I ever find a material that is clear, transparent, beautiful, and strong? I want something softer than scales, but harder than diamonds. Bring a Crystal. Reward: Four Star Dice ---- Quest 7 I want a cane or wand for Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. There aren't many good trees around for such a wand but I want it to have a slight curve, and have the tip to be curved into a claw. If you see a wand that fits this description, please bring it to me at once! Bring a Wooden Staff. (5th item from the top of Black Wood synthesis list.) Reward: Healing Potion ---- Quest 8 Thank you so much for everything. You've done be a huge favor with the costumes and props. But...well, I'm so nervous about the production of my play that I can't sleep! Can you find a sleeping drug that I can take in a single shot? Bring a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Fossilizing Scroll ---- Chapter 2: The Wizard of Oz Quest 9 Welcome! Thanks to you, Cinderella was a huge success! I am hoping to become even more famous, and expand my theater group. The Borroni theatre group will next perform "The Wizard of Oz". And, in order to create the Emerald City, we need 300 Emeralds. Can you bring them to me? Okay, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I am planning to make an Emerald City stage set with green scales, but I don't have any to use as a sample. Even one is fine. Can you find one and bring it to me? Bring Green Scales. Reward: Clear Scale ---- Quest 10 Hello, great timing! I'm sure you know about the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz. I like to make a similar to that, but I don't know what I should make it with. If you find some fitting material, please bring it back to me! Bring a Straw. Reward: Wine ---- Quest 11 Hello. Do you know about the Witch of the North from the Wizard of Oz? Her name is Glinda, and she is the witch that is kind and helps Dorothy, the main character. I'm in the process of creating her costume. I'd like to attach some large glittering wings to the back, but I don't have any of the right feathers to make them. If you find something I can use, please let me know. Bring a Sol Feather. Reward: Thunder Crystal ---- Quest 12 Welcome. Could I get you to help me with another Wizard of Oz costume? I need something to make the Cowardly Lion's tail with. If you find something, please bring to me. Bring a Lion's Tail. Reward: Ent Base ---- Quest 13 You've come at a good time. You surprised me the other day with a legitimate lion's tail, I must admit! The truth is, now I'm quite set on using authentic props as a result. I was thinking I could use a "Machine Soldier's Armor" for the Tin Man's costume. But there is no way I can get my hands on one of those. Even if they were real, I couldn't possibly.... I'll just use some common armor. If you bring me some Steel Armor, the rounded, cuter kind, I'd very much appreciate it. Bring Steel Armor. (7th item from the top of Steel synthesis list.) Reward: Fossilizing Scroll ---- Quest 14 Hello. Well, the thing is, this is about the girl who's set to play Dorothy. Hmmm, she's the same girl who played Cinderella in our previous production. Hmmm, you see.... Well, I don't know. It's gotten so hot! I wish I had something that could cool me down... Bring a Freezing Potion. Reward: Bat Cape ---- Quest 15 Good to see you. I'm sorry for acting so strangely the other day. What? The girl playing Dorothy? Well, let's not worry about that. Actually, speaking of Dorothy, I'm still finishing up her costume. Simple cotton shirt would do, but I'd like a red ribbon to accessorize it as well. If you find something like that, please bring it by. Bring a Cotton Shirt (Red Ribbon). Reward: Fireworks ---- Quest 16 Hello. Thanks to you, the costumes and props are set, and rehearsals are going smoothly. However, as the date of the actual performance draws near, I'm finding myself losing and I keep worrying about the performance. If you could bring me some of the stuff you brought me before, I'd be in your debt. Bring a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Sweet Chocolate ---- Chapter 3: Peter Pan Quest 17 Hello! Great to see you. As I'm sure you've heard, the Wizard of Oz was a huge success! All of this was made possible by you, of course. You have my most sincerest thanks. Now, I'm ready to tackle my next big project: Peter Pan! I've also been thinking about another big step in my life... marriage! With who? Well, there are still several candidates that I have yet to decide on... well, anyway. Can I count on you to help me out? You can start by bringing me some appropriate head gear for the person playing Tiger Lily. It might be something that uses leather, if I'm not mistaken. Bring a Feral Head Band. Reward: Gorgon Circlet ---- Quest 18 Ooooh! Thank goodness you're here. There's been a robbery in the dressing rooms! Several things were taken, but the most important is the High Rapier that was to be used in the duel between Captain Hook and Peter Pan. Do you think there's any way you can get one for me? Bring a High Rapier. Reward: Thief Charm ---- Quest 19 Hello. You remember how we were robbed a while back? Well, the thing is, a rather rare mask called a Nightmare Mask was stolen that day. The problem is, that was on loan to me! Could you bring me a new one, please? Bring a Nightmare Mask (Black Version). Reward: Dragon Amulet ---- Quest 20 Hello. I have question for you. Do you think I should have a male or a female play Peter Pan? I know that he is a male, but several women have been known to play the title role of the play, and it worked out fine. Why don't you think it through while defeating some Kobolds? When you've given it some thought, come back to me. Defeat 3 Kobolds in Stage 10]. Reward: Fireworks ---- Quest 21 Because of my decision to make Peter Pan a female, I'm out of actresses to play Tiger Lily! I'll have to reinvent her as a boy now, but I'll need some new clothes. No, not the headband! I need something fitting for a chief. Some kind of clothing with feathers on it too. Bring a Feral War Bonnet. Reward: Feral Head Band ---- Quest 22 Hello, and welcome. I need a feathered hat for Captain Hook, but the problem is, they come in many shapes and colors. I believe in your intuitive sense to find the right feathered hat for Captain Hook! Bring a Down Hat (Red Version). Reward: Stone Medicine ---- Quest 23 Hello. We're running low on costumes for the boys of Neverland, but I think I know what we need. I hear you can make clothes out of Troll Fur, could you try making a costume out of it that would work? Bring an Ancient Grass Skirt. Reward: Elixir ---- Quest 24 Thank you once again for the costumes. This is it! Peter Pan will start tomorrow, and you know what that means. Could you bring me some of the usual stuff to calm my nerves and let me sleep tonight? Bring a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Mobius Armlet ---- The Proposal Quest 25 Hello, It’s good to see you made it. Peter Pan was a huge success! How can I ever thank you enough? Well, as I said I would, I’m going to propose to Mary! I don’t have any favors to ask today. So instead, I want to express my gratitude. But just giving my thanks is no fun, so why don’t we play a little something? You know the story about the “Golden Axe”, right? That story where the woodcutter drops his axe into the river, and a goddess appears to give the honest woodcutter a golden axe. You already know it, huh? Well, if you bring me a normal axe, I’ll trade a golden axe for it. Bring an Axe. Reward: Golden Axe ---- Chapter 4: Hansel & Gretel Quest 26 Hello, welcome. Mary? Yea, I went there. Oh, that’s right. By the way, we are planning to do “Hansel and Gretel” for the next performance. For the Witch’s house, we are thinking of using the real sweets. So, there are some things I want you to bring...huh? More important than that? What happened with Mary? OH, I got the OK and we got married. What? Surprising? Hmmm, really? What? I’m not going to ask you to things like bring the wedding dress, bring the veil? No, no. The wedding is already finished. Um...can I continue what I was saying? About the costumes for Hansel and Gretel, what do you think about casquette caps? Do you think you could bring me a red casquette cap that can be made from cotton? Bring needs a Casquette (Red Version). Reward: Icicle Chest ---- Quest 27 Hello, how nice of you to make it. The casquette cap you brought last time was perfect. My wife really likes it too. Yes, this time she has the Gretel role. You want to know where is she? Mary? Well, she is in the far room as usual. Do we have a far room? Yes, of course. This here is the entrance hall. Uh, wai-wait a second. Please, don’t go far in. This time I would like to ask you to get a short vest to go with the casquette cap. Red would be nice. Would you do this favor for me? Bring needs a Short Vest (Red Version). Reward: Jack-O-Lantern ---- Quest 28 Hello, it is very nice of you to come. The villain in Hansel and Gretel is the witch, right? Well, you’ve heard how you can find the real Witch, haven’t you? She’s in the forest of Hercules! Well, that’s a 1000 year old ancient story, so you probably can’t find her anymore. What? You say you could probably find her? If that’s true, I want the same hat as she wears! Would you bring one for me? Bring needs a Witch Hat (Purple Version). Reward: Cat Step ---- Quest 29 Ah, how nice of you come by. I think my wife Mary should just be on her way back from shopping. Yeah, being married is great. So, can I ask you another favor? You guessed right! I would like you to help making the house of sweets. Well, it’s almost finished, but I want to use candy for the finishing touches. That candy is also something the Witch has. And you know where to find the Witch, right? Would you be able to take that candy from the Witch and bring it to me? I want you to take that candy for me. I want to use that Witch’s candy more than anything! I’m counting on you. Bring Candy. Reward: Sweet Chocolate ---- Quest 30 Ah, welcome! I’m so in love with Mary! She’s just so good at cooking. Look how fat I’ve gotten! Huh, you can’t really tell? Nah, hahaha. Alright, well like always, would it be alright to ask another favor? This time is Hansel and Gretel’s costumes, and I’m thinking about having them wear red short culottes. They’re pants that can be made from cotton. Could you bring some for me? Bring needs 1 Short Culottes (Red Version). Reward: Wooden Hammer ---- Quest 31 Ah, welcome! Mary went out to her friend's wedding, so I'm alone looking after the house. You always come when Mary's out, don't you? Why is that? Well, setting that aside, I'm thinking about having a wolf come out in the middle of the forest in the Hansel and Gretel play. But I've never seen a wolf. Would you get a wolf to like you with rabbit meat and bring it here? Naturally rabbit meat is something you can get from a rabbit. Defeat a snow rabbit with a flame weapon or item, and you can set it aflame right when you defeat it. That's your chance to obtain rabbit meat. The higher rate of flame the weapon has, the easier it'll be to set the rabbit aflame once it goes down. Good luck! Befriend a Silver Wolf. Reward: Silver Axe ---- Quest 32 Bring a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Mobius Armlet ---- Chapter 5: The Nut Cracker Quest 33 Bring a Down Shawl. Reward: Heavy Ore ---- Quest 34 Good to see you! This time, my wife Mary will play the role of Clara, and I'll need a costume for her. This is just a rumor, but I think this would work perfectly for Clara. The only thing is the color. I hear that the dress is dark, but that's not what I want! If only there was a white version of the dress somewhere.... What? You know of a similar white dress? What? You didn't say that? Really? I must have misheard you. Regardless, I'd like to see this "Enchanted Dress" before making decisions. If you could bring me this "Enchanted Dress", I'll decide if it's a good fit for Clara's costume. (There is a typo in-game) Bring a Enchanted Dress. Reward: Red Dragon Skull ---- Quest 35 Hello. The "Enchanted Dress" you brought me the other day was definitely what I wanted for Clara, however I do want to find a way to turn it white to fit what I had in mind. This is where you come in. I think some "Silk" is what I need. With it, I can make a very similar looking dress for my wife. What? Is that not what you had in mind? Bring 1 Silk. Reward: Fang Hammer ---- Quest 36 Welcome. Thank you for the "Silk" you brought me. My wife and I begun to work on the dress. Even now she is working in the other room. I'm sorry she couldn't come out to greet you! Next, I'd like to make the Nutcracker's uniform. Do you have any red clothing that looks like something a nutcracker might have on? I trust your fashion sense. Bring 1 Uniform of the Guard (Red). Reward: High Bronze Long Sword ---- Quest 37 Good to see you. I appreciate your help with the Nutcracker costume. My wife was impressed as well! Speaking of my wife, she's working just as hard as anyone else in helping to get the show together. I'm truly happy to have married her! And that's thanks to you. Now, I need a hat that a nutcracker might wear. I trust that you'll bring a splendid hat. As for color...I think you can figure it out without having me to tell you. Bring 1 Hat of the Captain. Reward: High Bronze Axe ---- Quest 38 Bring 1 Dragon Horns. Reward: Golden Claw ---- Quest 39 My wife has gotten a little better, but she still can’t go out yet. At this point, I can figure something else out for her role, but I need to finish preparing. I’ve gotten the main character’s costumes out of the way, but now I need to focus on other costumes. By which I mean, the Queen of Candyland. The Queen has a crown of sugar. In my head, it resembles the one worn by the Giant Ant Queen. A headpiece similar to the one worn by the Giant Ant Queen. Is there such a thing? Bring a Sleepy Hat. Reward: Cat Silk Hat ---- Quest 40 Everything is ready, and the big day is tomorrow. My wife is healthy again, but I’m having her rest. Although thankfully, she isn’t ill. Without my wife in the lead role, I can’t help but be very nervous. I doubt I can sleep in this agitated state. Do you think you could bring me some of that stuff again? Bring a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Mobius Armlet ---- Chapter 6: The Seven Ravens Quest 41 Oh, welcome! Thanks for coming by. Huh? What’s that noise? It’s the baby. You can hear it huh? Yeah, that’s right. Mary wasn’t sick, it was this! We had a healthy baby girl! She's so healthy she’s let out quite a voice when she cries! Ah, that’s right. “The Nut Cracker” was a big hit. It’s all thanks to you for preparing such wonderful costumes! About the next play, we’re planning on doing a play called “The Seven Ravens”. It’s based on children’s story written by the same author who wrote “Hansel and Gretel”. Do you know it? It’s quite an intriguing story. There was a peasant with seven sons, but he had no daughters. He eventually had one, but she was very sickly and the peasant thought she would die right away. So it all starts from when he asks his sons to bring holy water to baptize the daughter. Oh, and about the peasant’s costume, I want to have him to wear a straw hat. Would you bring a man’s straw hat? I’ll continue the story next time. Bring a Straw Hat (2nd Version). Reward: Yellow Herb ---- Quest 42 Welcome. Let me tell you the rest of “The Seven Ravens”. So when the seven sons go to fetch the water, they started fighting over who would pump the water and ended up dropping the jug in the well. The peasant was quite angry at his sons who were taking a long time and were yet to return, and so he cursed them saying they could turn into raven for all he cared. And then, the sons actually turned into ravens. The ravens fly around over the peasant’s head, who now regrets cursing his sons. Then the ravens fly off somewhere away. And well, since the ravens will be appearing here in the play, would you mind brining me feathers to make the costume? Oh, and normal feather will work just fine. I’ll color them black myself. Bring a Feather. Reward: Flaming Potion ---- Quest 43 Hello, welcome. Okay, so to continue with “The Seven Ravens”, the girl is able to grow up just fine and becomes a beautiful daughter. But, the girl doesn’t know that she had older brothers. One day when the girl went out into town, she overheard some of the towns people talking. They said, “That girl is beautiful and lovely, but if you really think about it, it’s because of her that her seven older brothers met such a terrible fate.” Hearing that, the girl became determined to save her brothers and snuck away from home. And with that, would you be able to bring me bricks for making a town set on stage? Regular bricks will work just fine. Bring a Brick. Reward: Bananas ---- Quest 44 Hello, welcome. You want to hear more of “The Seven Ravens” right? Right, right. The girl who went out searching for her brothers walked away more and more, and eventually reached the edge of the world. There she caught sight of the sun, but the sun was a frightful monster that eats children one after another. The frightened girl ran away to where the moon resides, but the moon would murmur things like, “Human meat stinks.” The girl ran away once again, this time to the place of the stars. Ah it’s pretty scary isn’t it? I wonder why this story is so scary. Anyway, I want to make the edge of the world on stage using star dust, so would you collect Star Dust and bring it to me? Bring a Sand of Stars. Reward: Sweet Chocolate ---- Quest 45 Ah, welcome! Alright, shall I continue telling you about “The Seven Ravens”? Here the girl who met the stars is finally treated with kindness. There she’s told how her brothers are at Glass Mountain, and is given the foot of a chicken in order to enter the mountain. Okay. About the chicklet foot, I want to prepare a large bird foot that’s easy to see for the audience. I can count on you to find one, right? Bring a Giant Bird Foot. Reward: Underworld Chest ---- Quest 46 Ah! Thank you for coming. Okay, I’ll tell you more about “The Seven Ravens” today. The girl makes it to the Glass Mountain. But there was a gate there, and it was locked shut. When she reached to take out the chicklet foot she received from the stars, she realizes she has lost it. Left with no other choice, the girl cut off her little finger and put it in the keyhole. Then the gate opened. Wow, poor girl. To cut off your own little finger for your older brothers. I wonder if I could do that if it were me. Hmmm. Well, about the knife that appears here in the story, the knife that the weapon merchant is selling would work perfectly for this. But it’s so expensive I couldn’t buy it. That’s right, it was a knife with a name like Mino, something. If you happen to find one would you give it to me? Bring a Minos Dagger. Reward: Dark Dagger ---- Quest 47 Welcome! Alright let’s continue with the story of “The Seven Ravens”. There was a dwarf in Glass Mountain, and told the girl that her brothers were away. The girl decided to wait for them to return. While waiting, the dwarf arranged the raven’s food and prepared seven drinks. The girl ate a little from each of the seven plates, and also drank a little from each of the seven wine glasses. Well, when the ravens returned, they started to clamor, saying “Who ate from my plate? Who drank from my glass?” Then when the seventh raven dried his glass, the finger came rolling out. Seeing this, the raven began to say, “Ah, if only our sister were here, she could save us.” Just then, the younger sister who was hiding jumped out. The seven ravens then returned to their human form. They then hugged each other and went home. The end. Isn’t it such a strange story? Well about the dwarf costume, there’s fantastic pink hat that looks like it was made sprinkling magic dust on it, right? I have a feeling that you would be able to find and bring on to me. Bring 1 Mushroom Boots (Pink) made from 2 Magical Powders. Reward: Rain Hood ---- Quest 48 Ah! Tomorrow we will finally perform “The Seven Ravens”. But I can’t sleep again. No, I’m nervous too, but my daughter cries every night. Oh yeah, we decided to name her “Antoinette”. Ah, I feel like I’m always in a haze from lack of sleep. It’s like I’m still in a dream while I’m awake. Could you bring me that medicine again? I’m sorry I’m always asking you. Bring a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Mobius Armlet ---- Chapter 7: Alice in Wonderland Quest 49 Ah. Thank you for coming. The performance of "The Seven Ravens" was so-so. If I had to say, it would seem like it had a bad reputation because the story was gloomy. I'm thinking about doing "Alice in Wonderland" for the next play. It's a popular story, so the reception will for sure be great. But more important than that, I'm short on sleep again today. Baby Antoinette's crying is quite loud. If I could get sleep medicine, I think I would be able to sleep somehow. I'm sorry I'm always asking you, but would you bring me that magic-like sleep medicine? Bring a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Desynthesis Stone ---- Quest 50 Ah. Thank you for helping me out with so many things. I’m short on sleep again now, but I was told by a theatre member to stop taking that medicine. Apparently, I’ve somewhat been zoning out a lot lately, like I’m asleep but awake at the same time. Well, putting that aside. Do you know about how a bird called the dodo appears in “Alice in Wonderland”? It’s a very rare bird, so I’ve never seen one. In order to make the play more realistic the theatre wants to keep a dodo as a pet. Would you bring us one of the real thing? The bird is said to live in the southern islands. I wonder if you could get one to like you with fruit of some southern country plant that grows there? Like Annatto fruit for example. Tame a Dodo. Reward: Yellow Oil ---- Quest 51 Aaah. I’m so tired, this lack of sleep is rough. Ah, when did you get here? I’ve been staying up all night every night preparing the “Alice in wonderland” play. Do you know about how the end of this story turns out? That’s right, she wakes up and realizes it was all a dream. I want this play to be just like that. It’s my job to show audience a magical dream during the play. Well, there’s a hatmaker that appears in Alice in Wonderland, right? I’m looking for the perfect hat for that hatmaker’s costume. Like, a kind of a smooth, silk hat would be great. Would you go and find one for me? Bring a Smooth Silk Hat. Reward: Sorcerer's Chest ---- Quest 52 Ah, thanks for coming. Hmmmm. There’s been something strange happening. This happened a few days ago. There’s a costume for the White Rabbit in this play, and before going to bed, I’m certain that I made sure it was put away in the costume box. Then I went to bed. Well, I didn’t really sleep much, like always. And in the morning, I got up before anyone else in the family. Just then, I noticed that the costume was scattered all over the floor. I thought that someone just snuck right in and tried on the costume, but all the doors and windows were locked and there wasn’t a trace of anyone coming in. And then the next day, and the day after that too, the same thing happened. It’s a little scary, so I’m thinking of having one of the theatre members to take nightwatch for me. Would you be willing to bring me a spear for that, just in case something happens? A simple one that even an amateur could use would be great. Bring a Spear. Reward: Behemoth's Fang ---- Quest 53 Aah. Welcome. What was happening at night with the White Rabbit costume? ...We figured it out! Just as I had one of the theatre members take nightwatch, it turned out that around midnight, I come out of my room asleep. And then, apparently I put on the costume and hopped around. Despite the theatre member being there, who was quite taken aback I took off and dropped the costume and just went back to sleep. Sleepwalking...right? In this play, the White Rabbit is the guide into the dream land, but it looks like I’ve become a dweller of the dream world. Hahaha...Haa. It seems that the cause of sleepwalking is fatigue or stress. Since I’d do anything to get some sleep to get rid of this fatigue, would you be willing to get me that medicine again? Bring a Sleeping Potion. Reward: Devil Heart ---- Meeting Mary Quest 54 Ah, welcome. So actually, one of the theatre members found the sleep medicine you got for me recently, and took it away. All the theater members have really been worrying about me. Oh, dear, I was mistaken to try to depend on medicine. So after that, we discussed this, and decided to cancel the play this time. I gave the theater crew time off so they can go and travel. As for me, I think I’ll be taking it easy and not thinking about work for a while. And with that, I’m not using any medicine, but somehow I can now sleep soundly. I don’t know whether it’s because I’m not worrying anymore or it it’s because I changed my pillow. I wonder why it is. Since I can finally sleep soundly, there’s something I want so that I can have good dreams. It’s called the “Spring Jewel”, and just like the name says, apparently this valuable treasure calls upon a quite warm, spring aura. I apologize for always asking you of impossible things, but would you bring me one? Bring a Spring Jewel. Reward: Alice's Dress ---- Quest 55 Defeat 1 Troll in Stage 10. Reward: Tourmaline ---- Quest 56 Ah. Thank you for coming. I talked to a counselor about my dream, but there wasn’t particularly anything we could solve just by talking about it. To say that Mary and Antoinette are both really just a dream. There’s no way that could be possible! I mean, even you, have met Mary a bunch of times, right? What? You say you haven’t even met her once? No that can’t be. Is it all a delusion of mine? But now that you mention it, is it really possible to marry such a wonderful woman so easily?... And to have such a cute daughter is really just like a dream.... Huh, there’s no way. It’s a little scary, isn’t it? It couldn’t be that Mary and Antoinette are just delusions of mine? Would you go into that far room and take a look for me? Bring Mary's Wedding Ring. accepting the quest, you will be teleported directly to Borroni's House ([[Dice Game Stage 16]) where you can collect A Piece of Costume and make new clothing items. In the innermost part of the stage, you will encounter Mary who will give you the Ring - an accessory that you also can wear.] Mary: ''Wait. I knew it. I've heard a lot about you from my husband. Thank you very much for all you've done for him. He said what? My, he must be overwhelmed with all the work he has to do. Still, I think I understand. I sometimes must think I'm living in a dream, the way my life is going so well. Could you bring this ring to my husband? This should help to snap him out of any sort of funk he's in. '' I must thank you again for all the hard work you put in helping my husband out. You're welcome here anytime! Reward: Orb of the Theatre Director ---- Category:NPCs Category:Quests